More Than What is Left
by PurpliePanda
Summary: Newt and Mika have worked, lived, cried, and laughed together. When Thomas comes into the maze everything changes including them. They have to either ride the waves together as a team or crumble. Thats if they can keep all those unresolved feelings in check.
1. Chapter 1

Feeling bubbles but not feeling wet, cold but not being cold, air but only water in her lungs. Flashes of lights faces of people she didn't know. A blonde women and a greying man arguing, their words are muffled and their faces blocked out by reflective light. Beeping. So much bleeping getting faster and faster. Then the faces coming closer and finally the voice is clear.

"She asked for this…."

Then beeping and shaking in a cage, the beeps felt louder more in focus now and the shaking felt like it was coming from her arm. Slowly she dared to open her eyes, the glade. She was in the glade, her head was laying on a table, using a box for her seat. She blinked a few times before lifting her head.

"Mika, the box is coming up."

Clint had been the one to shake her awake, the beeping had been from the box coming up. This dream wasn't new the longer she had been in the Glade the more clear it got but in the end it was never clear enough for her to truly make any real sense of it.

She nodded to the boy to go ahead of her before messing with her hair pulling it back into a ponytail. She had made a rather long list of items last month for the box but she doubt they would give her half of what she wanted. It always seemed to be her list that was cut short. Frypan always got his parchment paper but she could hardly get bandaids. With a huff she picked up the bag she used to carry supplies.

Mika stopped before leaving the tent and looked at a bored it had a grouping of tally markings on it. Before leaving she added one more in chalk. Today made the 29th box to come up after her. One more month and she would reach 30 months in this place. The other boys hated that tally bored but for some reason it was like her own way of fighting back, of not losing hope. The Maze was going to either but a doorway out or the front of their coffin. Mika hoped for a doorway, a doorway back or forward; she didn't care as long as it wasn't here.

Making her way to the box she heard the boys yelling and hooting like they did when a greenie came. Poor Chuck about had a anxiety attack from it last month. Then she saw him, the new kid; lean but strong in a blur of blue as he ran across the field; almost like the wind had pushed him out of the box. It was obvious that he was scared. Then he face planted tripping over his own two feet.

Mika could hear the boys laughing and she had to hid a small laugh as she made her way over to the kid. Gally and Zart not to far behind. The dark haired boy crawled away on the ground as the three of them moved closer. Normally seeing Mika would clam the greenie down, being female must have made her seem more friendly. This one didn't seem to take notice of anything but the fact that he was trapped, trapped with strangers.

"He's a jumpy one, might wanna stay back a minute, Mika."

"Gally, I can handle one little greenbean."

They all smiled between each other, Gally meant well he just had a brash personality. But he was still apart of the Glade and apart of what made this place whole. Gally and Mika were normally fine on most days; got along just like any other Glader would but every now and again they would get into it. Mostly about how rough Gally got with the others; he was the strongest guy there and when they would have fights in the ring he wasn't gentle. Leaving Mika to clean up after his mess.

The two boys lifted the newbie up and headed to the slammer. Mika shook her head as she watched them walk away. The boys were having too much fun torturing that boy. Turning back to her original task she made her way over to the box. When she walked up to the box she noticed it was rather full and that made her hopeful for medical supplies.

"Why are there medical book in a box of full of spies?"

Frypan asked as he saw Mika walking up grinning as he handed them off to her. She had been waiting on these books for several months now. With her thanks she placed them in her bag.

"Hm, I dont know if thats a good idea there fry, just gives her a bloody reason to experiment on us."

Newts cheeky tone got him a apple tossed at his chest which he took with a playful 'ouch'. The other guys chuckled at the exchange. Frypan couldn't help but roll his eyes; the playful relationship between the second in command and the Keeper of the Med-jacks was the worst kept secret in the Glade. Mostly because it seemed to a secret to Newt and Mika.

No one had ever talked about it to either one of them but get Newt drunk enough and he could go on and on about how brilliant he thought the girl was. The way they knew Mika returned these feeling because she seemed to B line to Newt almost every chance she got. If she needed herbs; Newt, Needed water; Newt, Needed help carrying supplies: Newt. She would even hold off on meals till he was done with his duties for the day to eat with him.

Not everyone in the Glade was happy about that unspoken thing between the two, Alby being the big brother that he was to everyone had a rule about Mika, it was as simple as he could make it: Don't. Gally; was another, in his mind the whole thing was just disrespectful and if anyone brought it up around him he would remind them with that one word. Don't. Not that he had a problem with Newt or Mika for it; mostly just the boys who seemed to be pushing them together. Gally had come up one month before Mika; he knew what they had all gone thru together and just saw it as a close bond that they all kind of shared.

Newt helped Mika back to the hut that the Med-jacks used. He was carrying a box in his arms while she had her bag and a small collection of sage in her hand. She ran her hand over the leaf as they talked, not really about anything but also everything. It was a common thing they did, it wasn't any effort for them to get along.

"-Thats how Minho ended up needing those stitches on his bum. Not my fault at all."

That shit eating grin said otherwise and they both knew it. But the smile on her face made Newt know that she really didn't care.

"Well he ended up being the first _person_ to receive internal stitches so hopefully that heals well."

"And if not he will be the laughing stock of the showers."

Newt put the box down once inside, his hair fell down in front of his face as he did so. Almost without thinking Mika went to move it for him, she ended up bumping his hand who had moved to do the same. He stopped as their hands touched, and they both nervously chuckled.

"Sorry… about that."

Newt didn't want her to be sorry, he liked how much she took care of him. In fact thats the first memory with her that he had. Her standing over him taking care of him. He reminded himself that she took care of everyone and that how he justified taking a step closer to her; he was defiantly in what would be personal space. He leaned his head down and pushed his hair further into his face.

"Go on."

Mika smoothed her hair out, she bit her lip as his accented words rolled off his tongue. It wasn't anything special that he had said but the closeness of the moment made her stomach tighten. Newt's eyes went to her lips and then he heard that voice in the back of his head. _"Don't"_ he leaned back and smiled taking a more casual stance. Mika looked down and away; Newt had this way of making her days easier like even if they never found a way out things would be okay. She knew he didn't believe that but it was still nice to feel that way even if just for a moment.

"I mean you owe me after all. That box was bloody heavy, ya know."

As Newt staggered away to find Alby and the Greenie he winked before sprinting off. The day was going to be a long one it seemed with all the boys being in such good moods. Most likely they were all just looking forward to the bond fire; Gally had been able to make more then enough of his special brew for everyone so taps were wide open.

The rest of the day went on as it normally would have; Mika patched up several slicers and took care of a rash on Zart. Minho had come in asking about supplies levels for the water and food rations. On top of being a Med-Jack Mika had the grand job of keeping track of everything. Alby liked to keep thinks in a pretty orderly fashion so numbers were reported pretty often.

As the sun was starting to set Mika was finishing up some salves and portioning out the balms, a large amount of shouting could be heard. Mika saw Alby and Newt run by towards the maze entrance. The newbie was there picking another fight with Gally it looked like. Hopefully that wouldn't become a thing; last thing they needed was another brawler.

Everyone seemed to come to a stop as the doors to the maze closed; the screeching of such a large item being moved and then the thud that came as they hit. Another day completed in the maze, the guys did their best to not let the newbie's ruin what was suppose to be a great night. Things got under way and finally the only light in the Glade was a few touch of flames and the stars. Ably, Newt, Gally, Minho, and a couple of the other boys lit up the monster made from the animals bones, as soon as it was lit Gally banged his chest a little. Alby and the others cheered, Mika included.

Mika moved to watch some of the boys dance while the others used drums and such to make music. They were all really good and seemed to be enjoying themselves. It wasn't long till Alby

came over to sit with Mika. He had two bottles of Gally's special brew; handing one to the girl he smiled and watched the boys. He was smiling as he leaned forward and Mika could visibly notice a change in him.

"Have you met the newbie?"

Mika now noticed that Alby's change was because he was looking past the dancers to off in the Glade. Newt and the boy were sitting together, talking; Newt was pointing off into the Maze. It didn't take much to guess what they were talking about, the maze was a mystery Mika knew that.

"No, haven't had the chance yet but he seems to have rubbed Gally the wrong way."

He nodded and hummed in agreement. It wasn't like Alby to ask Mika about her opinion; he would listen to her if she had one but at the end of the day him and Newt were the two in charge and everyone just rolled with that. Unless someone was hurt Alby didn't pay much attention to what had with the Med-jacks; which was how it was suppose to be. That was Mika's Job as the Keeper to keep her people in order.

"He is asking a lot of question. Question we don't have answers too."

Mika didn't know what she was suppose to say to that, if they didn't have the answers by now then there wasn't a way to get them. The newbie was just going to have to find that out on his own.

"Well answer them; he will have to come to term with this fate. Give him the tools to do so, lead him, after all you are our fearless leader."

Alby smiled back at Mika before looking back at Newt and the boy who were now making there way to the group. This greenie was different and that could be dangerous, everything in the Glade worked just so because everyone did what they were told. Everyone played their part, if someone didn't want to do that, fights could break out, people could stop working, and without that work; chaos.

"Your right."

Mika watched as Alby stood and walked away, she remembered the first time she met him, he was slimmer then. They didn't have a healthy garden and the livestock had to breed before they could slice them, back then things were different. Alby was different then too; scared, the first time she saw him he had a black eye and busted knuckles and Gally had a pair to match.

"That there is our residential beauty and care giver. Mika. You need patched up you find her; Clint and Jeff are second rate but you didn't hear that from me."

Newts words weren't suppose to be heard but his tipsy statue let his volume levels on high.

"You might notice she is the only girl. Only thing you need to remember here greenie is, Don't."

"Don't?"

This was when Mika decided to step in, she grabbed Newt's drink taking it from his hand and smiling at him while she took a sip.

"Meaning if you are thinking about doing something to or with or close to me; Don't. Alby thought simplicity was the key to that rule."

Newt smiled and wrapped his arm around Mika's middle pulling her to him. She responded by pulling her arm around the back of his neck. They were now side to side. The boy didn't seem to really be taking any of this well, she had seen kids act in all sorts of manner on their first day and he was different. He was measuring everything, calculating. It was like you could see him analyzing everything as he went.

"What if I want to be a runner?"

Looking back to where he was pointing Mika saw Minho and the other runners. Mika wondered about if Newt should really tell him about all that. He seemed to have a small obsession over the maze since coming here. But Newt was trusting and didn't see a problem with tell him.

"No one 'wants' to be a runner. Besides you have to get picked."

The greenie seemed more then willing to fight Newt on the subject but was cut off by a body colliding into him. Newt pulled Mika back to him to his chest. Mika's heart rate execrated as he did so. He smelled like the gardens and musk that was just him. Gally's brew was getting to her, she could feel his muscles. She didn't know why but up until this moment she hadn't taken into account how fit Newt was.

"What do you say greenie, wanna see what your made of?"

The boy seemed to hesitate as he moved to take a step back, Gally was rash and bold and a small part of Mika wondered if he was doing this to have a small chance he was using this as a way to get around the rules. Soon everyone was chanting for the greenie; they wanted a show and they were ready to watch Gally beat him into the ground.

Mika was tense as she watched the boys but even if her eyes were focused on the boys ever other part of her was focused on Newts arm around her middle; he wasn't holding her firmly to his chest now. Not needing to stabilize her any longer but he still had his arm around her. Mika could smell the brew on his breath and wondered if Newt even knew he was holding her.

One of the times the boy hit the ground Mika ended up looking away, she was having sympathy pain for the kid. Instead of watching the kid get pushed further into the dirt she looked up at Newt he was grinning and cheering on, who she wasn't sure of. It didn't matter much because she wasn't listening to anything; Newt looked amazing with the fire light bouncing off his blonde locks, his brown eyes held the same life his smile did and he just looked so happy.

Newt looked down eventually, when their eyes met she expected Newt to push away or let her go but he didn't. His smile turned from one of amusement to something that Mika couldn't place. He pulled her closer to him, now that shocked Mika. He had never been so touchy before now.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Newt's face was closer now and Mika was able to look him directly in the eye, his eyes were dark almost black unlike a few moments ago. It made a shiver go down her spin, he made her body tingle and she could tell her face was flush from the drink or Newt.

"Thomas!"

Alby's voice rang loud, just hearing Alby's voice shook them both, it was like a splash of cold water and they jumped apart. Everyone was around the Greenie shouting 'Thomas' welcoming him home. Newt moved in to congratulate Thomas on his newest development. He didn't even seemed fazed by the interaction they had just a moment ago. Mika wondered if maybe she had read to far into everything. That thought only brought disappointment. Newt


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was hard, real hard. The light was brighter then normal, sounds vibrated in her head, it was hard to judge just how much she had to drink last night but it was fair to say it was more then she should have. Her head sat between her hands and she couldn't move it very much.

"Here this will help with all that."

Minho said placing a cup of something brown in front of Mika. She normally would have questioned Minho on something like this but she was feeling so bad that even if it was mud water she was going to drink it. As she drank it she noticed it was a kind of milk mixture and it was magically helping her head.

She muttered her thanks to the runner who in turned handed her a paper. When she looked it over she saw it was a supplies list for the runners. They were asking for more sticks to be made for the Map room and for a number of bandages and balms.

"You guys mapping the walls or fighting them."

"It's hard to say sometimes."

Mika got together a couple of the items on the list, the map sticks were going to have to wait till the builders finished up Fry's storage room. They were too busy with that, also she didn't want to get on Fry's bad side if that room got put on hold for anything.

"Oh The track-hoes have been complaining of rashes again."

Minho's smile was one of jest. Minho was a little bit of a trouble maker in the Glade. He seemed to have it in his mind to make work interesting for everyone else. With a heavy sigh Mika picked up the large crate she used to keep all the various lotions and such in.

"Did you put poison ivy or oak in the vines this time?"

"Mika, your words hurt! As if I would do such a thing."

Minho put a hand over his heart like I had stung him. He was always keeping things intreating that was for sure. He moved over to the box and smiled picking up a green looking balm that he knew smelled awful but got the job done. He grinned up at her before running off to the maze doors.

Everyone took care of the stress of living in the maze different ways. It was hard knowing you were stuck and couldn't get out, they had lost people from that fear. Minho fought that with little pranks and no one was going to question the keeper on if he was pranking people. No one wanted to mess with Minho, Mika knew only because he was the only person outside of the Track-hoes that had the rash. She didn't say anything to Alby but she did wish he wouldn't do it when there was a newbie in the felid.

On her way over to the gardens Mika thought on how everyone else blew off steam. Gally had intense workouts; he would get a few guys together and just drill as hard as he could. Alby would go off by himself into the woods and just sit there, was one of the reasons Newt became second n' command. Frypans was trying out new recipes. Zart liked getting wasted once every couple of weeks. But no matter how hard she thought on it she couldn't think on how Newt relaxed. He would blow off steam sure but he never did anything that didn't involve the Glade or one of the guys.

"We have tried it all.. twice. Now if you wanna be helpful why don't you go and dig us up some more fertilizer."

Newt tossed Thomas the basket he would and sent him on his way, Newt laughed and shook his head as the kid stumbled on his way. When Newt saw Mika he almost did a double take, he seemed to pale slightly and in the heat of the Glade that was hard to do. Mika smiled as she walked up to Newt saying hello to which the boys returned. Mika set the box now next to Newt who was trying to seem busy at work.

He wasn't acting like himself, he was normally all jokes and smiles and Mika had to wonder if he was okay. After she had tossed the lotion to everyone around and a few 'your welcome' later Mika leaned against the pole supporting the vines of strawberries. Newt looked over at Mika but not her face before quickly going back to his work.

"Ugh this heat is going to kill me, this hangover isn't helping I'm sure."

Mika had a smile on her face as she spoke but Newt didn't seem to be in a joking kind of mood as he once again looked from Mika back to his work. Mika worried on her bottom lip as she watched Newt.

"Hey, Newt are you okay?

"W-what yeah. Just um hot, ya know?"

His words were less then convincing, he wasn't acting hot, he wasn't irritated or super red in the face he was just acting strange. She leaned in one hand on Newts bare shoulder. Thats when it happen, like a cold burst of wind she remembered last night; being close to him at the fight ring. Being in his arms the one she was now touching. She hesitantly pulled away, Newt saw the realization cross her face.

Now that she was aware of what Newt apparently had already remembered she couldn't help but realize that she wasn't wearing her normal three-quarter length sleeved sweater top. She was wearing her undershirt; a lace-up, criss-cross backed, cropped tang top. The boys never said anything about it, they walked around shirtless when the Glade was at peak temperature so it only made since that Mika found some relief from the heat as well. That was before now she felt naked as Newt looked at her.

Had anyone seen them last night? Mika's eyes made a quick scan of the Glade, as her eyes moved around Newt too had those same thoughts.

"No one saw us. At least no ones has said anything to me."

Newt watched her hold her arms like she was hugging herself; he didn't like seeing the playful, funny girl he had come to care about so secluded. Maybe Alby knew more then he was letting on about girls. Did he understand that some how if Mika was made away of how attractive she was that it could make her less comfortable? Newt wanted to kick himself, he didn't want this!

He reached out to touch her arm and as his hand was about to touch her arm they were interrupted.

"Help! HELP!"

Thats when Thmpas came running from the deadheads, Ben seemed to be running after him. Newt and Mika exchanged a look before running to the two. Newt had grabbed his shovel unknowingly to Mika and as they got to the two Mika could see that Ben was on top of the new boy. She tried to pull him off, Ben was easily able to push her down. Newt shouted for his attention before knocking him back with a shovel.

By now Gally and a few other boys had come up, Gally pulled Mika to her feet before rushing over with her. He helped keep Ben down. Mika took into action that he was pale. She hoped it was a fever, making him delusion.

"He just attacked me."

Mika leaned down trying to keep Ben's head still as she thrashed around on the group. He was obviously very sick. Newt looked from her to Gally, they all had the same look ob their face. Alby walked up, it was like he already knew.

"Lift his shirt."

As Newt did everyones eyes landed on it. The infection from the sting looked angry and blue. This wasn't like a bee sting it was infection now. Mika covered her mouth to stop the gasp from coming out. She couldn't do this again, she couldn't watch another one of her friend die or be pushed out to center death. Ben cried for Alby in his state of confusion.

"He's been stung. In the middle of the day?"

Gally was right, never had this happen. If it wasn't safe for the runners how were they going to find a way out. Or even be safe in the glade. As Ben thrashed around Mika couldn't stand to watch. Alby ordered for him to be taken and tied up to not hurt himself or anyone else. The boys seem to follow Newt and Gally to watch as Ben slowly became whatever it was.

Alby and Mika reminded behind with Chuck and Thomas. Chuck had never seen any of this, he was so young Mika wondered if he would even understand. Then again there wasn't much to understand they didn't even know what was truly happening. Mika knew there was more to learn here.

"Alby…Let me try to help him."

Mika finally looked over to Alby, he looked just as upset as everyone else seemed to be now. Gone the stone and replaced with a face of conflict. He walked over closer to her now and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't risk you getting the infection."

"I don't care! If I can find a way to help the-"

"No!"

Mika took a deep breath in before shoving Alby's hand off her shoulder. She didn't know why she was so mad at him. He was only doing what he thought was right and she knew that but it didn't change the fact that they had a opportunity to learn more about the changing now that could save more of them later.

 _'Could save Newt.'_

Her mind went numb for a moment as she realized that she was more worried about Newt than the boy. Yes she wanted to help the other if she could but if Newt got stung would she push him thru those door? Could she fathom life in the Glade like that.

"Mika!"

Alby's shout stopped her dead in her tracks. He shouted at her like he was shouting orders now. She had her jaw tight as she looked back at him.

"The greenie needs medical care."

Mika looked over to the greenie, he had blood dripping down his hands. She felt bad for not seeing it before now. Making her way over she motioned him to fallow her back to the Med-jack cabin. Once inside Mika tried to wipe her eyes as best she could so she would be able to see the wounds better. She felt stupid for crying and couldn't honestly say when she had started.

Pouring water over the wound made the boy jump, she had to guess it was pretty sore. Ben had dug into his wrist pretty deep. She placed some aloe over the wound and he hissed.

"Sorry, but don't want to have a infection setting in."

Thomas looked around the cabin seeing all the different bottle with different lotions and things he didn't even know of.

"How did you learn how to do all this?"

Mika couldn't tell if he was in amazement or shock. Either was fine but she looked to where he was looking. His eyes were on the drying herbs hanging in the window. Newt had gotten those for her not a week ago. He had said that he had to slip them out before frypan got a hold of them. She looked down on the table, there was a yellow daisy on the table. He had given that to her then too. Was that going to be the last of the good memories she had of Newt?

"Mostly out of trial and error. Some of it just came naturally; like how Gally just knows how to build things. I just kind of knew how to fix people; found that out mostly out of necessity."

Thomas looked down and away as she kneeled down in front of him, she was still in that stupid top she remembered and now wondered if that made him uncomfortable. He probably felt sorry for them, she didn't want him to feel like everything was doom and gloom here in the Glade. With her best smile tired off his bandage.

"When I got here some Shank was laid up; had broken his leg in three places, busted up like Gally had taken a round or two at him and was burning up with a fever."

Thomas watched as she moved to wash her hands in a bucket near by. He saw that she almost seemed like she was back there eyes closed over and her movement was slowed. He wondered who it was she was thinking about.

"I just remember walking in to see him and just knowing I had to help…"

Thomas cleared his throat he didn't want to be rude but she had trailed off and was just drying her already dry hands. He had to wonder just how much this stuff with Ben meant to her. He didn't know anyone in the glade very well but from what he could tell the girl was quick and normally free. Now she just seemed distracted. Once she was knocked out of her trance she set the towel down. She was doing it again being all doom and gloom so she trunned and smiled once more to the boy.

"After they found out I could treat their itchy asses, they stuck me in this hut. Alby made me a Keeper and Minho keeps me busy."

There was a brief silence before the door opened, Gally walked in given the greenie a grim look. Given that he had just tied Ben up and tossed him in the slammer no one could really blame him for being so upset.

"Alby wants you to come find him."

Thomas nodded moving past Gally and giving Mika a small wave before leaving. She watched Thomas leave before going and starting to put stuff away. Gally hadn't left so she looked over at him. He looked upset, Ben and him weren't close but she could tell this was effecting him.

"I don't like that kid."

Mika sighed before giving Gally a dull look. He was going to blame the greenie for this, Mika understood, I mean he was screaming about how this was Thomas' fault but he was also out of his mind. He could have done that to any person he saw, Thomas was just the first.

"Just don't be alone with him okay?"

Mika's eyebrows went into her hair as she looked at Gally. He had never been this protective before and it was a odd change for him. Was that a testament to how strongly he felt about Thomas or was it just a change from all these weird changes that had been happening recently.

"Gally…"

Mika laughed not taking it serious that he was making a request like that. Gally held a hand up to stop her while stepping closer. Mika kept a face of amusement on she heard him out. He couldn't be serious, there wasn't a boy in the Glade that Mika didn't feel comfortable with. She had never felt threatened by them because they were family.

"That kid is trouble, and what is it going to hurt to have someone around when you are alone with him? Just give me that peace of mind okay?"

"Gally, what am I suppose to do if he come in and need me to check something on his butt?"

Gally's eyebrows now were up in his hair, he looked pissed too. She couldn't understand by he was so on edge with this kid. He had a small unhealthy obsession with the maze and a line of bad luck but nothing a few night in the Slammer wouldn't fix.

"If that shank has you go anywhere near his ass. You come find me, I will fix him up just find."

Gally was almost taking this as a personal assault. Mika knew that a lot of this was stress but she was stress too and she didn't want to talk about this anymore. She didn't need protection from anyone in the Glade. Let alone some green bean who was fresh out of the can. The were both interrupted by the door opened it was Minho now. But He looked even more grim then Gally had.

"It's time…"

Mika froze, she had almost forgotten for a moment that they were going to have to send Ben to his death. Gally moved to the side so Mika could walk in front of him. That was a good idea, she wasn't sure she wasn't going to just drop right there. As she took every step closer to the maze door every part of her body told her to go back. To stop.

When they got up to the door Newt and the others were there holding the rods. He looked about as good as Mika felt. When she saw him she wanted to cry, she wanted to cry in his arms. The last time they had done this he had held her the whole night while she cried, it was like being strong for her made him feel stronger.

Newt handed her the rod, it was mostly out of duty that she was suppose to be here. As a Keeper the others had to look up to her and it gave her a place of respect. But that meant sometimes doing the dirty work; like sending a friend to their death.

As Mika went to grab the rod from Newt he grabbed her wrist. Their eyes locked Mika saw that he was pushing himself. She also felt like he could see threw any front she might have had on, like she was as clear as day to him.

"Love… you don't have to do this."

Mika almost didn't hear him right, he had called her love. It felt like her head was spinning now. He had never done that before. Was it just because of this new thing that was happening between them.

She didn't have much time to think as Alby's hand rested on her shoulder. They both looked back to the older boy only to have him lock eyes with Newt.

"Yes she does. We do this together and we all carry the burden."

Newt's jaw clinched as he looked at Alby, there had been very few time in his life that he had wanted to fight Alby on something and this was one of them. But they were running out of time and those doors would close soon. They didn't have the time to sit around and discuss anything. Minho was coming with Ben.

As they came up Ben tried to reason with Minho and as he was shoved on the ground and cut loose, black seeped from his mouth. His eyes were like two dark holes in his head now. As Alby

called for the poles, Mika raised hers holding it at her hip. Ben cried for everyone and anyone and when his eyes landed on her it was like he knew. He knew that was his way out, maybe not to live but not to spend a night in the maze.

"Mika please! Please!"

Frozen in place Mika didn't move or push in, Newt saw this and tried to bump shoulders with her but all she could do was stand there looking at him. Ben's frantic state took over as the doors came closers and before the space between became to great Newt and Wilson closed it. With a final push Gally, Alby, and Newt pushed him in and he was gone; his cries were just echoes now as the door sealed shut. Everyone remained silent as the rested their poles on the doors like a grave stone.

"He belongs to the maze now."


End file.
